Don't Be Scared
by rabbanisarwar24222
Summary: Hefty comes for a little visit to Yasmin's home one evening until things start to get... 'smurfy'. This story was originally written back. And this is THE first story that my friend Jenny-Smurf and I ever written together! I hope you'll like it! And Yasmin is one of the character's name if you don't know who is she!


Chapter 1. The First Time

It was late in the evening in Smurf Village, and everysmurf had gone back to their little houses for the night. Almost every little Smurfs were already in their beds fast asleep for the next day to come. Yes, all the little Smurfs were feeling just smurfy with their lives here in Smurf Village. All except one, who wasn't feeling very smurfy at all. One who happens to differ from all the rest with her only emotion to fear. And that is Yasmin.

Yasmin was still awake when she finally smurfed to her home for the night. She looked at her surroundings from outside her door, making sure she wasn't being followed or smurf anything that would frighten her. She slowly opened the door into the darkness of her home. Lucky for her, she kept a candle and a match nearby as she quickly struck the match from her leg and lit the candle from its holder. She crept ever so quietly into her house and shut the door. With her hand gripping the candle, she began to shake as she walked to her bed.

She slowly but surely, placed the illuminating candle by her night stand, and went to her closet to fetch her night clothes. As she was about to open the door, she heard something rustling in there. Soon she freaked out knowing something or somesmurf was in there.

"W-w-what was that? W-w-who's in there?" Yasmin was all shook up with fear while her poor little blue heart started to race. The rustling was heard again from the closet as she gave a little yelped. "I-I-I'm w-w-warning you now. W-w-whoever's in there is going to be in big trouble!" The sound was unheard of after a few seconds. And Yasmin was really scared now. The only brave thing she would have to do was to open the closet and face her fears. She definitely wished she was just as brave like any other Smurf. Especially Hefty, for being the bravest and the strongest in Smurf Village. He was very much… her idol.

With her body still shaking, she took a deep breath and reached for the knob. She slowly turned it as her blue palms started to feel wet, and she shut her eyes tight. Soon, she was sweating like crazy! But she managed to take the risk when she finally opened the closet. Who or what was in there?

Yasmin opened one eye to take one little peek until both her eyes were wide open. She looked around in her closet to witness what was smurfing in there. But… she found nothing. There was nothing out of the ordinary smurfing in her closet. Yasmin was so relieved she gave out a sigh. But where did that sound come from? The timid little Smurfette reached for one of her night crop top clothes and closed the door. When she went to go turn around she gave a terrible scream of fright and dropped her clothes.

"Hey Yasmin...what kept ya?" The frightened Smurfette realized who had been in her house the whole time.

"H-H-Hefty! H-h-how long h-have you been in my house?"

"Oh, just long enough so I can see what you're doin'. I see you're still scared as smurf than ever."

"But what are you doing here?! What do you want from me?!" The scared Smurfette asked the muscled Smurf these questions considering why he was here.

"Oh… I don't want much really," Hefty began to explain. "But there is something I can do for you…"

"Like what? What is it that you want to do for me?"

The heart-tattooed Smurf walked a bit closer to the little Smurfette. He stared at Yasmin with hooded eyes and analyzed her from top to bottom. Hefty looked back up to her, giving her a smolder smile with one of his eyebrows ridged up.

"Uh… Hefty…?"

Hefty didn't say not one word. All he could do was get closer to Yasmin. The helpless Smurfette couldn't help but feel really nervous and scared what the strong Smurf wanted to do. Until then, Hefty reached out his hands and placed them ever so gentle on Yasmin's hips. The Smurfette gave a little gasp as Hefty began to massage her hips, moving his hands up and down for a short while. Yasmin started to whimper at the feeling.

"Why don't you try to relax, Yasmin?" Hefty spoke. "You've been so agitated all week and can't seem to stay calm for once. But… everything is going to be different and smurfy by the end of tonight…"

Then Hefty started to bring the trembling Smurfette close to him as he moved one of his hands to her back, rubbing it smoothly. "And you know why that is?" As he continued his little back rub on her. Yasmin was on the edge of feeling uncomfortable so close to him and quivered with fear.

Then Hefty whispered in her ear these words with a seductive voice, "Because I want you… I want to make you feel good and smurf… _I__ want to smurf you… all… night… long…"_

"AHHH!" Yasmin suddenly then pushed him away. **"GET AWAY! GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!"** The Smurfette sprinted for the door, but Hefty easily grabbed her from his hand from escaping her house.

"Ohoho, stop right there!" Hefty said. "You're not goin' to smurf away that easy from me now, are ya?"

"Let me go! Please! I beg you!" The ever so frightened Smurfette begged and pleaded for the strongest Smurf to let her free as she struggled from his tight grip.

"I'm afraid I can't do that Yasmin," Hefty explained with a certain sexy look on his face. "You're just too scared of everything. And one of these days you're going to scare yourself to death! And we wouldn't want that to happen now, do we?"

"B-b-b-but Hefty! You wouldn't smurf me any harm… would you…?"

"Oh, I would never do that…"

Hefty gave Yasmin more of a seductive look as ever. He then pulled her closer to a nearby wall on the other side of the room. Yasmin was so scared what this Smurf was going to do to her. Before she knew it, she was pressed up against the wall by the ever so cunning, Smurf. The candle-lit light had illuminated over the two Smurfs where they were standing. Hefty looked deep into the Smurfette's eyes as he licked his own lips. He began to press his lower body against Yasmin's, making her blush uncontrollably.

"H-HEFTY! Please stop!" the Smurfette cried.

"No…" Hefty responded as he licked over Yasmin's lips. He soon slowly smurfed up against her slowly making her blush even deeper.

"W-w-w-we shouldn't…" the nerve-wrecking Smurfette spoke. "What if Papa Smurf were to…"

"Oh, I'm sure he'll never find out about this."

Then the muscled Smurf stopped pushing against her as he lingered his index finger, copping a feel on Yasmin's chest.

"C'mon Yasmin… you know, you want it too."

"P-p-p-please Hefty… Th-th-this is wrong…" She soon started to blush even more.

"Yea… but you like it, hehe…" Soon after, Hefty let his finger wander down into Yasmin's clothes. "Well well, what do we have here?"

"No! DON'T!" she cried as Hefty grabbed Yasmin's_ 'smurf'_. Her face was now completely flushed in a shade of deep purple. Hefty gave her a lustful smile as he began to massage it softly. Yasmin started to moan and have mixed feelings. She tried her very best to break free. However, Hefty took hold of her arm so she wouldn't escape again as he continued to massage her.

_"You like it, don't you?"_ he whispered in her ear.

"Th-this is wrong… but…" the Smurfette moaned even more and couldn't finish. Hefty then licked his tongue over Yasmin's face. Soon after, he stopped massaging her for a while to take off her clothes.

"You don't need those anymore…" Hefty implied.

"Hefty…" Yasmin was even more flushed than ever before. Hefty soon smurfed down his own clothes as he pressed Yasmin more against the wall, and looked deep into her eyes. He became very, very, VERY horny looking at the sight of the shy and quiet little Smurfette.

"You know what happens next..." Hefty said with lust.

"I'm pretty sure this won't go so well… but it feels so strange…"

"Don't worry… just let me do everything…"

With that said, Hefty soon turned Yasmin to the wall. Hefty's _'__smurf'_ was pretty long and very smurfy. He grabbed Yasmin from the hips as he began to enter her, slowly. The scared Smurfette cried out in pain and hissed at the feel of his _'smurf'_ penetrating her. Tears started to stream down her face and her arms tightened against the wall.

"H-Hefty… it hurts…"

_"Shhh… I'll be gentle…"_

Hefty then put his hands on Yasmin's fists as he entered deeper inside her. He moaned at the feeling of Yasmin's tight inner walls when she too began to moan. Soon, both their moans filled the room as the candle light gleamed over them. Yasmin moaned even more as she began to lose control of her breath and panted.

_"Ahh…"_

Very soon, Yasmin started to feel very stiff as her_ 'smurf'_ hardened. Hefty slowly begins to push back and forth into her while he wandered with one hand down to Yasmin's '_smurf_'. Yasmin's breath starts to quicken and could feel her heart beating.

"Oh… ahh… hmmnnnn…"

"Heh… I knew you'd like it," the amazingly strong Smurf said with a grin. He starts rubbing her _'__smurf'_ again and continued to push back and forth inside her. Hefty enjoyed every minute of it and moaned with pleasure. Yasmin couldn't help but pant at the feeling and the sound of Hefty's moans.

"This feels… so good…" She became more flushed and cracked a little smile on the no more frightened face.

Hefty starts to push and rubs faster against her. His face now as flushed as Yasmin's.

_"Ahhw…"_

"Oh… Hefty…" The Smurfette starts to pant even harder. "Don't stop… please… harder…"

Hefty then continues to push even harder. "Hah… hahh…"

_"Oh… ahh… haa…"_ With Yasmin feeling the thrills and the excitement of this new experience; she thrust against Hefty's '_smurf_' for more stimulation and more pleasure. _"Ahhh!... Ooohh…!"_

"Ahw yeah…! That's good… hahh…!" Hefty loved the new feeling and Yasmin's new attitude in not being so scared. He began to thrust in even harder for the lust and desire for their moment together.

"Ohh…! That's it!" Yasmin cried with joy.

"Ahh…! Ahhww!" Hefty now was on the verge to come. His heart raced just as smurfy as Yasmin's. He panted harder and louder, keeping rhythm with each other's moans and cries. Yasmin too was also about to reach her peak while her _'smurf'_ was being rubbed even more faster as Hefty smurfed her as the same speed. Then all of a sudden…

_"OHHH!"_ Yasmin had squirted out her load and splattered it on the bedroom walls. Hefty also joined as he smurfed his load inside of Yasmin. _"AHHH! ...Hahh…''_ Soon, they were both out of breath and panted at the aftermath of their newly smurfy experience. They held their positions for a good while and didn't move. Their bodies sweated with the afterglow basking around them. A couple minutes later, the little Smurfette turns her head towards Hefty, with her face all flushed.

_"Oh Hefty…"_

Hefty then smiles and says, "Hehe… and you wanted to escape first…"

Yasmin smiles back at him until she turned her body slightly. And surprisingly enough, she gave him a kiss on his lips. The strong Smurf reacts a bit surprised, feeling a bit flushed. "...Oh Yasmin, I didn't know you would like it **THAT** much…" He carefully pulls his_ 'smurf'_ out of her as Yasmin had her body turned completely towards him.

"You know the funny thing is? I don't think I'm not afraid anymore."

"So I helped you to not being afraid anymore?"

"Yes." the Smurfette nodded. "Oh Hefty, you've changed me so much after this experience! Now I don't ever have to be afraid ever again thanks to you! I knew there was something missing in my life, and why I was always scared. Now… I don't have to be afraid of anything as long as you're around."

"...Gee… I… I don't know what to say…" Hefty felt now knowing that Yasmin pretty much admired him for her bravery and her affection. Yasmin wrapped her arms around Hefty and embraced him in a tender loving hug. The muscle-bound Smurf blushed at the sight of Yasmin's new emotions. He couldn't help but feel the same way too and smiled down at the innocent Smurfette. He too hugged her and caressed her back ever so gently. A few minutes later they broke the hug and Hefty began to speak.

"Uh… I guess I should be smurfing back home. It's getting really late." And with that, he went to go smurf his clothes where he left them, putting them back on. Yasmin, still being where she was, and before Hefty was just about to make his way out of her home, she stopped him.

"Wait, please, don't go. Can you at least stay a little while longer? Please?" She gently put a hand on his shoulder begging Hefty not to leave. "Just a little longer?" Hefty knew Yasmin couldn't resist after what had happened. And neither could he. He smiled and laughed as he turned back to her.

"Well, maybe a whole lot longer." He then took her hand from his hand and held her very close. They both smiled at one another for some time until Hefty began to kiss her. She blushed and accepted the kiss, exploring his tongue and mouth within. After they had broken the kiss their faces were both deeply shades of purple.

"It's not too late and the night is still young," Hefty spoke. "Would you… like to go for another round?"

Yasmin was shocked at the idea of this again as Hefty winked at her at the gesture, giving her a passionate look. Now knowing that this wasn't the end, she had one last thing to say...

"You bet."

"Hehe… I knew you would."

The two became very aroused and made a brief landing on Yasmin's bed with Hefty on top of her. They both panted very fast at feeling the sensations of this new chapter. Soon enough, they began to continue on with their 'foreplay' all throughout the night. And Yasmin was not afraid this time either. She finally had the chance to enjoy every moment of this with her adored and ever so loving Smurf.

Chapter 2. The Second Time

A few days had passed after that one night the scared little Smurfette had shared with the muscle-bound Smurf. It was getting dark soon and all the Smurfs just finished having dinner prepared by Greedy. As Yasmin was just about to go back home, the vigorous Smurf himself popped from behind all of a sudden.

"Oh Yasmin…" Hefty sung her name to her.

Yasmin gave a terrible fright as she turned around when Hefty was standing right there.

"Come over here…" Hefty's lips curled in a Cheshire smile lingering his index finger for the little Smurfette to come.

"Ehh… I'm not sure if I want to…" Yasmin resisted, feeling nervous.

"Come on… you know you want it…" the body builder ridged his brows up suggestively with his eyes hooded.

"Uhh… uhh…"

"Remember our little night?"

"...Y-yes…"

"Well… do ya?"

"Uhh… I… uhm… m-maybe…?"

"Then meet me at my place in 5 minutes…" And with that, Hefty left the little timid Smurfette behind so she would be ready for him until then. Yasmin still stood there all shook up from what was going to happen as of her last encounter with the devilish Smurf.

Later after 5 minutes had passed, Yasmin anxiously walked up to Hefty's house. She looked around her surroundings to make sure no other Smurf saw or followed her. Then she turned to face the front door and took a deep breath in and knocked on the door quietly.

"The door's open, just let yourself in," Hefty called from inside.

And soon, Yasmin let herself inside of his home carefully and closed the door from behind. "...Okay, I-I'm here…"

"Did any Smurf see you?" Hefty asked leaning against one of his weights in his little workout area.

"I think n-not…" the Smurfette stuttered.

"Perfect…" Then afterwards, Hefty stands up and walks up to her and grabs her by the wrist. Yasmin all of a sudden began to blush uncontrollably and shook a little from the largely built Smurf touching her.

"Don't be scared… I'll go easy unless you want me to." Hefty said to her with a seductive look on his admired face.

Yasmin then takes a deep breath and relaxes a bit. "Okay…"

And after the frightened Smurfette calmed down, Hefty pressed his lips against her feeling up her hips with his strong, hands. Yasmin blushes even more accepting the kiss and closes her eyes. Then she places her hands on Hefty's shoulders with her heart beginning to race. The strong Smurf holds her closer in a tight embrace and soon slips his tongue inside, feeling the back of her head.

_"Nhh…"_ Yasmin starts to pant as she feels Hefty's tongue inside of her mouth and licks over it carefully.

_"Ahhh…"_ Hefty begins to pant as well and then starts to rub her smurf against his.

_"Ahhw…"_ The little sweet Smurfette surely loved this feeling until she too presses her lower body against his.

_"Feels good huh…? Hahh…"_ Hefty husked with his face blushing.

"Hahh… y-yes… ahh…" Yasmin replied as she panted.

_"Haahh… I want to smurf inside you…"_ Hefty panted, "You're so beautiful Yasmin; I can just smurf you all night…"

_"Ahh… ohww… Hefty…"_ Yasmin panted even more, _"Then… just do it!"_

"Oho… getting frisky huh?" Hefty cocks a smile and licks her lips.

"Uhm uhm... ehh... a bit..." the Smurfette spoke nervously and blushed more.

"A bit?" Hefty mocked. "Well, we'll just have to take this a 'bit' further, shall we?" Then the heavy-lifter lifts her up and carries her over to his bed.

"Y-yeah..." Yasmin soon lies on Hefty's comfy bed after the blue stud set her down. The Smurfette blushes again and later feels her heart racing. Hefty smiles seductively and hovers on top of her and continues to hump her smurf against his.

_"Mhm... ahwww... This... f-f-feels so... smurfy..."_ Yasmin panted as she also rubbed against her smurf.

_"Mhmmm... I bet it does...__"_ Hefty said hoarsely, feeling his own heart racing and panted.

_"Mhhh... ahh..."_ Yasmin soon felt a stiff beginning to grow inside her clothes and started to moan. _"Ahww..."_

"Ahh... there we go... you're getting there..." Hefty said as he feels his own erection starting.

"Ahhw... H-H-Hefty... could you... pull off my clothes... p-please?" the Smurfette pleaded, still panting.

"Hehe... thought ya never asked..." As told, the muscle builder pulls her clothes off slowly revealing Yasmin's smurf long and hard. It nearly bounced out of her clothes as he took a good eye view of his pulsating member. "Very nice..." he said seductively.

"...Y-you think so...?" the Smurfette asked, looking down at her own smurf and blushes.

"Ho yeah..." Hefty then takes off his own clothes and reveals his smurf big and strong. He fondles with his smurf for a while and later brushes it against Yasmin's exposed blue phallus.

_"Ahh... hahhh... th-this feels so good... ahww..."_ Yasmin moaned and held onto him tight.

"Yes..." the dominant male moaned with both their smurfs touching one another. He kept rubbing against them, causing the smaller Smurfette to moan more.

_"Ahhh... ohww..."_ Yasmin soon lays one leg around one of Hefty's. _"I... ahhw... I... I want more... hahhhh..."_

_"Haah... oh yeah..."_ With her demand, Hefty presses a little harder until some pre-cum escapes from Yasmin, wetting Hefty's smurf.

_"Ahhw... H-Hefty...! Hahh... hahh..."_ she panted hard.

_"Hahh... ha... aww..."_ Afterwards, Hefty pulls his smurf away from her and smears some of the pre-cum around the base for lubricant. Then he positions himself kneeling in between Yasmin's now opened legs and jams his smurf inside her. "Awww...!" he hollered panting harder.

_"Ahhwww!"_ Yasmin moans louder and feels her heart racing fast. _"Ahhh..."_

_"Ahhhh... Hahhhh..."_ Hefty begins to pant faster.

_"Ahh... Hefty..."_ Yasmin looks at him, her face all flushed.

_"Ahh... Yasmin..."_ Hefty then grips a hold of her smurf and pumps it faster.

_"Yeah... hahhh... ahwww... You're so good...!"_ the submissive Smurfette began to sweat.

_"Hehe... hah... I'm glad you think that..."_ Hefty began to sweat as well and pushes harder.

_"Ahw... please Hefty... deeper..."_ Yasmin begged, panting harder.

Hefty fulfills her offer and pushes in deeper._ "Hahh... ahh..."_ He pants even harder and faster pumping her smurf at the same pace. He later licks her lips and moans.

_"Ohww... oh yeah... ahh..."_ And as Yasmin moaned and panted harder, she was already nearing on the verge to let go anytime. _"...H-H-Hefty... hahh... almost...!"_

_"Awww yeahh... ahh... hahh... Come for me Yasmin.. hahh... come..."_ Hefty moaned panted louder as he too was reaching to his destination before smurfing himself.

_"Ahh... aahh... Hefty...!"_ And all of a sudden Yasmin squirted her load all over and cried out his name. _**"AAAHHHHHHH! HEFTY!** Aaaah... ahww..."_

_"Ahhh... ahhh...! **AHHHHWWWWW**!"_ Then Hefty joined in and squirted inside of her,emptying the last of her discharged seed._ "Haa... haww... ahhh... Aww... Yasmin..."_ he panted fast.

"Hahh... hahh..." Yasmin panted really fast and looked at him. "Ohw... this felt so smurfy..."

"Hehh... glad ya liked it..." Hefty smiled to her as he calmed himself he slumped on top of her and begins to kiss her deeply. Yasmin accepts the kiss and holds onto him tight.

_"Mhh..."_

_"Hahhh..."_ The stud tongued her with drools of saliva swerving in between their mouths.

_"Nhhh..."_ The little Smurfette licked over his tongue carefully and swallowed his saliva.

Hefty continues to french her and holds her tighter while their bodies sleeked in their afterglow and Yasmin's sticky essence covering half of them. Their natural scent of musk fills the room while the small Smurfette pant and licks Hefty's tongue with more passion. _"Mhmm..."_

_"Mmmmm..."_ Hefty enjoyed the taste of her tongue and soon stops to lick his own lips as he panted.

_"Hahww..."_ The Smurfette looked in his eyes. "...This is so strange... I'm never scared when you're around..." she said as she blushed.

Hefty couldn't help but laugh at his little female."Well, that's good. You're beginning to open up more and letting your true feelings show. That's very good smurfy progress knowing you're not afraid."

"Do you think the day will come, when I'm not afraid anymore... even when you're not around...?" she wondered.

"I believe so..." Hefty answered her. "...But for now, I know you need me more than anything to help ya get through this. And I'm starting to feel I'm smurfily falling for you."

Yasmin soon begins to blush more as Hefty cupped her cheek lovingly. Then afterwards, she embraces him hastily. "Hefty..." And then she started to cry on his broad shoulders.

_"Shh... shhh..."_ The heart-tattooed Smurf stroked her head and back, trying to calm her down. _"It's alright... I'm here..."_ he whispered. _"I'm here for you..." _Yasmin held him tighter and shuddered a bit at the feeling.

"I love you, Yasmin..." Hefty said to her with all his heart. "Don't you forget that..."

"Ahww Hefty... I... I love you too..." Yasmin responded back to him with a small smile.

Hefty smiled back in return as they both looked deep into their eyes for a good while. And soon enough, they shared another passionate kiss and continued on with their 'smurfing' for the rest of the night. And Yasmin knew in her heart that she would no longer have to be long as she had Hefty to help her get through her fears with their love and affection; she would never have to be afraid anymore.

* * *

The End.


End file.
